Hemostasis, the control of bleeding, occurs by surgical means, or by the physiological properties of vasoconstriction and coagulation. This invention is particularly concerned with blood coagulation and ways in which it assists in maintaining the integrity of mammalian circulation after injury, inflammation, disease, congenital defect, dysfunction or other disruption. After initiation of clotting, blood coagulation proceeds through the sequential activation of certain plasma proenzymes to their enzyme forms. These plasma glycoproteins, including Factor XII, Factor XI, Factor IX, Factor X, Factor VII, and prothrombin, are zymogens of serine proteases. Most of these blood clotting enzymes are effective on a physiological scale only when assembled in complexes on membrane surfaces with protein cofactors such as Factor VIII and Factor V. Other blood factors modulate and localize clot formation, or dissolve blood clots. Activated protein C is a specific enzyme that inactivates procoagulant components. Calcium ions are involved in many of the component reactions. Blood coagulation follows either the intrinsic pathway, where all of the protein components are present in blood, or the extrinsic pathway, where the cell-membrane protein tissue factor plays a critical role. Clot formation occurs when fibrinogen is cleaved by thrombin to form fibrin. Blood clots are composed of activated platelets and fibrin.
Thrombin is a multifunctional protease that regulates several key biological processes. For example thrombin is among the most potent of the known platelet activators. In addition, as described above, thrombin is essential for the cleavage of fibrinogen to fibrin to initiate clot formation. These two elements are involved in normal hemostasis but in atherosclerotic arteries can initiate the formation of a thrombus, which is a major factor in pathogenesis of vasoocclusive conditions such as myocardial infarction, unstable angina, nonhemorrhagic stroke and reocclusion of coronary arteries after angioplasty or thrombolytic therapy. Thrombin is also a potent inducer of smooth cell proliferation and may therefore be involved in a variety of proliferative responses such as restenosis after angioplasty and graft induced atherosclerosis. In addition, thrombin is chemotactic for leukocytes and may therefore play a role in inflammation. (Hoover, R. J., et al. Cell (1978) 14:423; Etingin, O. R., et al., Cell (1990) 61:657.) These observations indicate that inhibition of thrombin formation or inhibition of thrombin itself may be effective in preventing or treating thrombosis, limiting restenosis and controlling inflammation.
The formation of thrombin is the result of the proteolytic cleavage of its precursor prothrombin at the Arg-Thr linkage at positions 271-272 and the Arg-Ile linkage at positions 320-321. This activation is catalyzed by the prothrombinase complex, which is assembled on the membrane surfaces of platelets, monocytes, and endothelial cells. The complex consists of Factor Xa (a serine protease), Factor Va (a cofactor), calcium ions and the acidic phospholipid surface. Factor Xa is the activated form of its precursor, Factor X, which is secreted by the liver as a 58 kd precursor and is converted to the active form, Factor Xa, in both the extrinsic and intrinsic blood coagulation pathways. It is known that the circulating levels of Factor X, and of the precursor of Factor Va, Factor V, are on the order of 10.sup.-7 M. There has been no determination of the levels of the corresponding active Factors Va and Xa.
The amino acid sequences and genes of most of the plasma proteins involved in hemostasis of blood have been determined, including Factor VIIa, Factor IXa, Activated Protein C, Factor X and Factor Xa. FIG. 1 shows the complete sequence of the precursor form of Factor X as described by Davie, E. W., in Hemostasis and Thrombosis, Second Edition, R. W. Coleman et al. eds. (1987) p. 250. Factor X is a member of the calcium ion binding, gamma carboxyglutamyl (Gla)-containing, vitamin K dependent, blood coagulation glycoprotein family, which also includes Factors VII and IX, prothrombin, protein C and protein S (Furie, B., et al., Cell (1988) 5L:505).
As shown in FIG. 1, the mature Factor X protein is preceded by a 40-residue pre-pro leader sequence which is removed during intracellular processing and secretion. The mature Factor X precursor of Factor Xa is then cleaved to the two-chain form by deletion of the three amino acids RKR shown between the light chain C-terminus and activation peptide/heavy chain N-terminus. Finally, the two chain Factor X is converted to Factor Xa by deletion of the "activation peptide" sequence shown at the upper right-hand portion of the figure (numbered 1-52), generating a light chain shown as residues 1-139, and a heavy chain shown as residues 1-254. These are linked through a single disulfide bond between position 128 of the light chain and position 108 of the heavy chain. As further indicated in the figure, the light chain contains the Gla domain and a growth factor domain; the protease activity resides in the heavy chain and involves the histidine at position 42, the aspartic at position 88, and a serine at position 185, circled in the figure.
There are two known pathways for the activation of the two-chain Factor X in vivo. Activation must occur before the protease is incorporated into the prothrombinase complex (Steinberg, M., et al., in Hemostasis and Thrombosis, Coleman, R. W., et al. eds. (1987) J. B. Lippencott, Philadelphia, Pa., p. 112). In the intrinsic pathway, Factor X is cleaved to release the 52-amino acid activation peptide by the "tenase" complex which consists of Factor IXa, Factor VIII and calcium ions assembled on cell surfaces. In the extrinsic pathway, the cleavage is catalyzed by Factor VIIa which is bound to a tissue factor on membranes. Also of interest herein is the ability to convert Factor X to Factor Xa by in vitro cleavage using a protease such as that contained in Russell's viper venom. This protease is described by DiScipio, R. G., et al., Biochemistry (1977) 6:5253.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to interfere with the functioning of Factor Xa in order to prevent excessive clotting. However in others, such as in hemophilia, it is desirable to provide a source of Factor Xa independent of the activation process that takes place in normal individuals. Both of the common forms of hemophilia involve deficiencies in only the intrinsic pathway of activation, but the operation of the extrinsic pathway does not appear to be successful in arresting bleeding.
The most common forms of hemophilia are hemophilia A which reflects a deficiency in the functioning of Factor VIII, and hemophilia B which reflects a deficiency in the functioning of Factor IX (also known as Christmas factor). These forms of hemophilia are well known. Similarly, other patients are treated currently for deficiencies of other blood factors (VII, X, XI, XIII) or von Willebrand's disease. Factor VII deficiency is not as clinically well-defined as hemophilia A or B, however patients with Factor VII deficiency have been reported to have extensive bleeding. Protein C deficiency is associated with thrombotic risk.
Currently hemophiliacs (and other individuals with factor deficiencies) are treated with clotting (or other blood) factors on a prophylactic basis, however current treatment strategies are not entirely satisfactory. It is known for example that large numbers of hemophilia patients develop inhibitors to clotting factors, and these patients are then treated with products known as "bypass factors", such as Factor VIII or Factor IX complexes, or activated Factor IX complexes, or factors from other mammalian species, such as porcine Factor VIII. In turn, some bypass factors have disadvantages, such as being thrombogenic (especially in immobile patients), or by lack of specificity. Even in the same patient, it has been shown that these therapies can be reliable on one administration and not effective on another (Lusher, J. M., Management of Hemophiliacs with Inhibitors, Hemophilia in the Child and Adult, M. Hilgartner and C. Pochedly, eds., New York, Raven Press, 1989.).
There exists a need for improved treatments for hemophilia and other blood factor deficiencies.
For hemophilia patients, since a deficiency in either of factors VIII or IX result in an inadequate supply of Factor Xa, provision of Factor Xa should be effective in treatment of both hemophilias. In addition, a number of instances have been found wherein Factor X itself is incapable of providing an active Factor Xa. This relatively rare class of congenital disorders has been described, for example, by Reddy, S. B., et al., Blood (1989) 74:1486-1490; Watzke, H. H., et al. J Biol Chem (1990) 285:11982-11989; Hassan, H. J., et al., Blood (1988) 71:1353-1356; Fair, D. S., et al., Blood (1989) 73:2108-2116; and by Bernardi, F., et al., Blood (1989) 73:2123-2127.
Factor Xa, and several other activated blood factors, have not heretofore been useful as pharmaceuticals because of their extremely short half-life in serum, which for example typically is only about 30 seconds for Factor Xa. In the invention described below, the half-life of these agents in serum is extended by providing a transiently inactivated, slow release form, preferably an acylated form. In certain embodiments relating to Factor X, an acyl group is bound to the serine at the active site and inhibits clearance and is only slowly hydrolyzed to generate the active form of Factor Xa. In similar fashion, this invention also relates to other transiently inactivated blood factors, including activated Protein C, Factor IXa and Factor VIIa.
The use of acylation to prolong the half-life of certain blood clotting factors has been disclosed. For example, Cassels, R. et al. Biochem J (1987) 247:359-400 found that various acylating agents remained bound to urokinase, tPA and streptokinase-plasminogen activator complex for time periods ranging from a half-life of 40 minutes to a half-life of over 1,000 minutes depending on the nature of the acylating group and the nature of the factor. Acylation of tPA or streptokinase is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,244. The use of an amidinophenyl group functioning as an arginine analog to introduce, temporarily, a substituted benzoyl group into the active site for the purpose of enhancing serum stability was discussed by Fears, R. et al., Seminars in Thrombosis and Homeostasis (1989) 15:129-139. This more general review followed a short report by Fears, R. et al. in Drugs (1987) 2: Supp. 3 57-63. Sturzebecher, J. et al. also reported stabilized acyl derivatives of tPA in Thrombosis Res (1987) 47:699-703. An additional report of the use of the acylated plasminogen streptokinase activator complex (APSAC) was published by Crabbe, S. J. et al. Pharmaco-Therapy (1990) 10:115-126. Acylated forms of thrombin have also been described.
Returning to the function of Factor Xa per se, the activity of Factor Xa in effecting the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin is dependent on its inclusion in the prothrombinase complex. The formation of the prothrombinase complex (which is 278,000 fold faster in effecting the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin than Factor Xa in soluble form) has been studied (Nesheim, H. E., et al., J Biol Chem (1979) 254:10952). These studies have utilized the active site-specific inhibitor, dansyl glutamyl glycyl arginyl (DEGR) chloromethyl ketone, which covalently attaches a fluorescent reporter group into Factor Xa. Factor Xa treated with this inhibitor lacks protease activity, but is incorporated into the prothrombinase complex with an identical stoichiometry to that of Factor Xa and has a dissociation constant of 2.7.times.10.sup.-6 M (Nesheim, M. E., J Biol Chem (1981) 25:6537-6540; Skogen, W. F., et al., J Biol Chem (1984) 256:2306-2310; Krishnaswamy, S., et al., J Biol Chem (1988) 263:3823-3824; Husten, E. J., et al., J Biol Chem (1987) 262:12953-12961).
Known methods to inhibit the formation of the prothrombinase complex include treatment with heparin and heparin-like compounds. This results in inhibition of the formation of the complex by antithrombin III in association with the heparin. Other novel forms of Factor Xa inhibition include lipoprotein-associated coagulation inhibitor (LACI) (Girard, T. J., et al., Nature (1989) 338:518; Girard, T. J., et al., Science (1990) 248;1421), leech-derived antistatin (Donwiddie, C., et al., J Biol Chem (1989) 24:16694), and tick-derived TAP (Waxman, L., et al., Science (1990) 248:593). Alternatively, agents which inhibit the vitamin K-dependent Gla conversion enzyme, such as coumarin, have been used. None of these approaches have proved satisfactory due to lack of specificity, the large dosage required, toxic side effects, and the long delay in effectiveness.